Story Updates
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: NOTE: This is not a story. I'm just letting you know about how all my other stories are going and about some new stories I might work on.


**Hi everyone!**

**I know it's been a while since I've posted anything and I deeply apologize for that. My job and writers block have been making me forget about it sometimes and I didn't feel like writing at the time.**

**Still that doesn't mean I've given up on writing. I assure you, I'll still be posting chapters/new stories as soon as I can. Just give me time, I'm only one person. Ok?**

**Also, I should go ahead and give you the 411 on some of my stories and how far I am on them.**

**Stories So Far:**

**Dethklok Kids Chapter 12**** - I haven't started on that yet, but I'll tell you now that it's going to be based on the final episode of season 2 and It'll show how the kids react to Charles supposed "death". (P.S. that authors note I put up will be moved to this story as an update, not a chapter)**

**Everyone Cries Chapter 15**** - I'm trying to get this one going, I just haven't gotten too far. As most of you know, this chapter will have Doug from "Temp Check" and I'm going to have him ask the park workers for forgiveness of his actions. It'll take place a couple years after the events of "Temp Check".**

**Little Sheila Chapter 5**** - I completely forgotten about this story. Sorry about that. :( So far I only got like 6 sentences out of it. Anyway, Magneto is going to find out about Sheila and Pyro will do anything to protect her.**

**Regular Cinderella Story Chapter 2**** - I kinda forgot about this too. I know most of you want to see this and I'm really sorry for the delay. F.Y.I. Some of the chapters will be kinda short and this next one about Mordecai and his brothers will be receiving invitations to the ball. This story will have at least 4 or 5 chapters altogether.**

**Regular Drabbles Chapter 7**** - I have four episodes so far and I know next week will show two episodes at the same time. So try to hold on until I have enough episodes and I'll try not to take too long with it ok?**

**Regular Father Figure Chapter 2**** - I haven't started on this one either. I'm trying to decide which idea to use. I might do an extended thing from "Starter Pack" or "Cool Cubed" or something. I'm not sure yet.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Family Guy**** - I had an idea of a hurt/comfort idea between Brian and Quagmire. Brian will feel depressed and thinks nobody really cares for him until he receives comfort from a friend.**

**Kung Fu Panda**** - I'm currently working on a hurt/comfort one-shot with Po and Shifu and a dash of Tigress. After a near fatal accident at the Jade Palace, Po blames himself and is not sure if Shifu will forgive him. It's bases off one of Cryssy-mius drawings on deviantart.**

**Road Rovers**** - I'm thinking of doing a hurt/comfort one-shot between Blitz and Exile. And no, it's not going to be a yaoi ok? Blitz is going to talk to Exhile about how everyone treats him and how he feels.**

**The Powerpuff Girls**** - I forgot all about the "Girls Gone Mild" idea I mentioned to all of you a while back. But since you all have been so good, here's a treat for you: I've decided to use all 3! Three chapters will have the alternate endings I've mentioned in one of my authors notes.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**** - I've been thinking of doing some fanfics of this series, mainly alternate endings to episodes "Ponyville Confidental" and "A Canterlot Wedding". Maybe a story about the days of the Cake twins and their parents; maybe a hurt/comfort story between Pinkie Pie and her family; and probably a hurt/comfort with Rarity or Fluttershy.**

**Fanboy And Chum-Chum**** - I started the first chapter of this story I want to do with Kyle and one of my OCs. Jenny is moving to a temporary new home with her parents and meet lots of friends, including everyones favorite 12-year old red-headed wizard. (KylexOC)**

**Well that's all I have to say. I'll try to finish some of these and start on the others. Just try to be patient until then ok?**

**Until next time, AnimeToonz19 out!**


End file.
